


"Birthday Surprises..."

by Whoufflefan97



Category: doctorwho, whouffle - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Baby Oswald, Birthday, Clara Oswald tribute, DoctorWhoDay, Doctorwho - Freeform, F/M, November23rd, timebaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoufflefan97/pseuds/Whoufflefan97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's Doctor Who Day and Clara's Birthday - I thought in tribute I'd write a fluffy Clara and Eleven fic :)</p>
<p>The Doctor makes Clara's Birthday memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Birthday Surprises..."

"Birthday Presents..."

Clara's PoV

'This was not my plan for the day. Can't I just have 5 minutes and lay in bed?' I spluttered as my head was hurtling over the toilet. 

'Hey. Your doing great' The Doctor tried encouraging - but I was exhausted, nauseous and depressed all at the same time. 

'Ugh. Your opinion is biased' I spat flushing the toilet and crawled back into bed. 'I just want more than an hours sleep' 

'I know' he said crawling back in with me as I rolled away. 

'No you don't. Men never do. It's all your fault - yet I'm the one that has to suffer' I frowned crossing my arms and curling up in a ball. 

'It will pass' he tried but I wasn't having any of it. 

'Pft. Idiot' I muttered pulling the duvet over my head and tried going back to sleep. 

Wasn't as easy as I thought though because of a rowdy time lord unable to sit still. 

'Why don't you just get up?' I snapped. 'You can't sit still for more than 5 minutes so just go and keep yourself occupied' 

'But I want you to get up' he whined. 

'I don't want to. It's my birthday. I'm staying in bed all day' I decided, and I thought he had agreed with that but then he was doing all sorts of annoying things to make me have to get up. 

It started with gentle fondles of my arm. Storming up and down... But then he decided that wasn't working so curled up closer and started kissing down my back - which I enjoyed - but nothing was waking me up right now. 

Then he'd had enough and pulled my duvet off my body, letting the cold breeze of the Tardis run up my body. 

He sat on top of me and I just pouted. 

'Your squashing the baby' I frowned arms crossed. 

'Clara she's not even 4 months developed yet... I'm not squashing her' he said rolling his eyes. 

'Would you stop assuming it's a girl... You'll just be disappointed when it's not' 

'It is a girl Clara. I can already feel her. Alien psychic telepathy remember' he said. 

'Well that's a good birthday present' I smiled placing my right hand on the tiny but unmistakable bump on my stomach. 

He did the same. He has a habit of wanting to feel for the baby - but apparently the can communicate - even though she doesn't even have fully developed hands yet. 

'Instead of having a conversation with the baby that your squashing - can I please go to the toilet - she thinks of my bladder as some kind of squeeze toy' I muttered as he rolled off me and ran out of the room. 

I peed and found some clothes to put on. I had to stop wearing such tight dresses because the tiny bump was starting to show through them all. Sooner or later I wouldn't even be able to fit in these dresses but either way, put on my blue polka dot dress with a white collar, found my brown leather jacket and brown boots then ran to the console room where I assumed he was. 

To my avail he wasn't there. 

'Doctor I'm not in the mood for games - but I am hungry' I yelled at the console but she just hummed as the front doors opened and The Doctor came stumbling in and looked me up and down. 

'Your going to need more layers' he said running out the room and returned with two scarfs, gloves and a hat. He even had a black long coat for himself instead of the tweed jacket. 

'Why so many layers?' I asked curiously and he motioned to the door. 

'We might have landed in the wrong year. Bit of a snow storm... But it's fine. Won't ruin he day' 

'Where are we?' 

'Venice' he smirks adorably opening the doors and I felt the cold instantly spit at my cheeks making me freezing. 

'What the bloody hell? Isn't Venice supposed to be warm?'

'Normally. But it is November' he shrugged holding my hand and leading me towards a cafe - to which he ordered some food in perfect and fluent Italian - which I had to say, made him so much more attractive than what he already is. 

I say at a two seater table by the window, where there was a space heater roaring away, so I warmed up quickly and he came back with two cups of coffee while we waited for our food. 'I put tomatoes in the toast' he smiled adoringly and I was thankful for that. 

This baby has craving of bacon and tomatoes... In bread with cheese is basically what I've been eating for at least 8 weeks now. 

I can't eat much else. This is about the only thing I can keep down. 

'This is a great birthday present' I smiled as we admired the view from the window. 

'This isn't your present Clara. I'm more creative than that' he smirked kissing me as our food arrived and I pretty much devoured the lot within minutes.

'You going to eat the end of that?' I asked pointing at the rest of his chips. 

'Have them' he laughed as I ate them quickly. 

'I can't help that your child is hungry. Ugh she's going to be a nightmare isn't she?' I groaned. 

'Actually she seems to be far more like you than you realise' he shrugged like it was obvious. 

'I think your forgetting I can't actually talk to her' I said rolling my eyes. 

'Actually you can. She likes your voice. And once she gets to about 5 months developed you should start to feel her moods. I know your human... But she's time lord and connected to you'

I was shocked by that. 'How do you mean she's like me?'

'Well she doesn't like chaos - or loud noises. She hates it when you go to work because the sound of the bell scares her, but she loves hearing you and me talk to each other. Right now she's enjoying the comfort' he shrugged. 

'She's giving is coupling advice now?' I joked. 

'Actually yes. She enjoys my touch. But she enjoys your stories... And she takes comfort from your snoring' 

'I do not snore' I snapped. 

'Yes you do. But it's soft little snores, that make small ripples in your body and she likes that' he said standing up. 'Anyway... It's time for your present now' he grinned. 

'Really?' 

'Yep' 

'Go get changed' he said as we came across a building. 

'Changed?' 

'Unless you want to go swimming in your clothes?' 

'Swimming - Really?' 

'Yep. Venice in the 3023. Had the greatest swimming pools and slides. I thought it would be fun' 

I just shook my head in astonishment and went to get changed.

I was feeling a little self conscious in my pale blue bikini - mainly because of the bump - and I didn't want people just thinking ow as fat, but when I walked into the pool area it was completely empty except from The Doctor sitting on the top of a ginormous inflatable Dolphin. 

I raised an eyebrow. 'That looks horrifying... And really wrong' I said as he rode it round the pool in excitement. 

'What is wrong with you humans? Why does everything have to become sexual?' He complained jumping off and pulling me in. 

'You know I don't go swimming very often. I'm only in here for you' 

'Well we're only here really as an excuse to see you in less clothes' he grinned as I splashed him leading to a massive water fight in the pool, which included the death of the dolphin when he burst the inflatable by accident. 

'Seriously you idiot. You just broke the dolphin' 

'It wasn't my fault' he pouted as I kicked his leg, pulling him underwater and swam towards his torso. 

'What was that for?' He gasped coming up for breath. 

'Thought it would be fun' I smirked jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 'Wanted to see how much you can multi task' 

'Well I can't swim with you on top of me' he said rolling his eyes. 

'Oh well. You'll just have to stay this end and kiss me instead then' I smoked kissing him gently, tasting all the chlorine on and in his mouth. 

When I let go I felt his eyes dart to behind me, he made me get down and climb out. 'I was enjoying that... What are we doing?' I complained starting to shiver, but he wrapped a purple fluffy towel around my shoulders and led me to the table at the side. 

'Happy Birthday' he grinned rather impressed with himself and looked joyfully at the lightly decorated white cake that had several candles on but what caught my attention was what was positioned in the centre on top of the cake. 

'Is that...?' I gasped and he looked down at his feet nervously. 'Oh my god are you serious?' I stuttered. 

'Only if you want me to be?' He whispered and blushed just a little. 

I smiled so much not even having to think right now, and jumped on him, kissing him passionately, making him stumble backwards a little. 'Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes' I squeaked in utter joy and jumped down hugging him. 

'Really?' 

'Your the father of my child... You didn't think I'd say no did you?' 

'I didn't know what you'd say' he said lifting the silver ring from the top of the cake and slipped the diamond on my finger. 

'Best Birthday ever' I grinned admiring what the rock looked like from afar. 

'Happy Birthday Clara'


End file.
